peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Town of Peppa/Transcript
Intro card (Peppa is sitting on a bench in the park, bored) Peppa: Who knew Minecraft was such a bad idea. (Walks through Peppatown and stumbles upon treehouse) Oh, it's Sonic's treehouse. (Glances at watch) 10:15 a.m. Way too early for Sonic to be up. I'lk go in anyway. (Enters treehouse) Hey guys, what are you playing? Sonic: Town of Salem, and BOOM! I was the Jester all along! In your face, Will! Will: Pfft, NO! You still died, so you lose. Sonic: Actually, the Jester can haunt people after death, so, you screwed yourself, royally. Peppa: (Will screams in the background) Can I play? MatthewSmarter: Sure. Peppa: Thanks. (The second she fouches the computer, everybody gets sucked in a wormhole and into a default Town of Salem world) George: WTF!? Sonic: First to speak always dies... George: Piece of flummery- wait what? Sonic: It's the gee golly censors. God, these censors can Prithee transport thyself to tarnation. Peppa: Stop. Sonic: I'm not tarnation stopping. (IT'S NIGHTTIME) Oreo-And-Eeyore was hauled off to jail Sonic: Great, Godfather! Who ekse is in the mafia!? (The camera reveals Peppa and MatthewSmarter, Sonic then begins to crawl and the floor and sob out of embarassment) Peppa: I got framer, what does that mean? Sonic: Good, Peppa's a useless role. Matthew, I need you to kill Will. Wait, kill will? MatthewSmarter: That has a nice ring to it. Fall Out Boy music? Sonic: tarnation yeah! MatthewSmarter: ...I hate censors. Sonic: Same. ("Uma Thurman" by Fall Out Boy plays in the background as MatthewSmarter kills Will offscreen. Him and Sonic proceed to dance at the song afterwards.) (DAY 2) George_Pig'' was found dead in his home last night. He was killed by a Serial Killer.' Sonic: (whispering to MatthewSmarter) Find out who the Escort and Jailor are. We can sacrifice them to figure out who the SK is. 'STH223 is whispering to MathewSmarter ' '''We couldn't find George's last will. George's role was Sheriff' Willdawg14 was found dead in his home last night. He was killed by a member of the mafia. We could not find a last will. Willdawg14's role was Jester Sonic: Don't get too haopy, everyone. There's still an exe Ozarcusmapseae: 11 role MatthewSmarter: Why you asking for roles this early? Alex: I think he's mafia! Sonic: Yeah, let's do it! MrsWhatever40: but what if hes not we dont fully know if it's him Sonic: SHUT THE TARNATION UP WE RANDOM LYNCH AS WE PLEASE Alex: Screw 8 (Ozar), get 10 (MrsWhatever40). Ozar: Here we go. '''Ozar is whispering to ''MatthewSmarter Ozar: (whispering) Hey Matthew. MrsWhatever40's the Escort But don't lynch her. She was dumb enough to tell me she figured out that Sonic was mafia because he seemed the most outgoing. Kill her tonight, as she is my exe target. Afterwards, I shall become a Jester and help you out. Ben: Who We Lynching MatthewSmarter: Quongus. Quongus: wait what Quongus has been voted up to the stand. Any comments? Quongus: why Ozar: Well, I typed 1 (Quongus), so, yeah. Pretty much everyone has voted. Quongus is guilty 7-1. Quongus, last words? Quongus: no Goodbye Quongus. Quongus' role was Escort Jase_Pig was found dead at home. She was stabbed by a Serial Killer. Jase's role was Veteran Selmo: ahahahahahha Ozar: Boy shut up or you're next Selmo: �� Alex: Oh heck no. This boy usin' emojis! Ben: Lynch! Everybdoy lynches Selmo. Selmo's role was Spy (NIGHT 3) Sonic: Eduarda or Ben? MatthewSmarter: Ben. I think Eduarda's SK Sonic: No, because if she was, Ben would've died last night. (DAY 4) Ben was found dead at jail. He was obviously a jailor Alex: I'm gonna come out and say it. I'm the vigilante. I tried to shoot somebody last night. DIdn't work. Oreo-And-Eeyore: When I was jailed last night, he told me these things: #He was sure that Sonic, Ozar, and Peppa were inno. #He had very high suspiscions on Eduarda. #He was sure Alex and Eduarda were killing roles, but he didn't know which. #He thinks that MatthewSmarter is the investigator, but obviously, I'm the invest. Peppa: Heck no. I'm the investigator! Oreo-And-Eeyore: What? No. Alex: Solution simple. We'll just kill both of you. Say, we lynch Oreo now and save Peppa for night? Sonic: Works. They kynch Oreo-And-Eeyore. His role was Investigator Alex: Ooh ooh ooh! Peppa's the mafia! She's double-dead tonight! (NIGHT 4) Sonic: So, do we kill anybody? MatthewSmarter: Well, Peppa's going to die because Eduarda's going to stab her, so, I guess not. Sonic: If Alex really is the Vigilante, then I guess Robert's the lookout. MatthewSmarter: Makes sense. Sonic: Come to think of it, Robert hasn't said a word since he joined this game. (DAY 5) Category:PA Category:PA transcripts Category:Fanon Category:Transcripts